Restart
by RinnyRinRinArmy
Summary: The world is not a living fantasy. People are mean to you, whether you like it or not. They're only nice to you if they want something. Everyone is selfish, only doing things that benefits them. Some people are overly blessed in every aspect, and you're still sitting here wondering the meaning of your life. I knew that, yet I still fell for you/Not a normal highschool fic\
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not owned by me.**_

_**I know, new story, pfft, sue me. **_

_**Vote on the poll on my profile please! It will be closed on Chapter 5! **_

* * *

_[That's your mentor, dumbass!]_

_[Good morning!]_

_[You're playing against fate itself! Do you know the consequences of your actions?]_

_[You're dying.]_

_[I can't help it.]_

_[I guess it starts again, huh?]_

_[Restart.]_

* * *

My eyes opened to see the plain white ceiling of my bedroom. The curtains that were supposed to hold back the sunlight were held open, making the sunlight pierce trough the window heartlessly, not allowing me to go back to sleep. My eyes turned towards the alarm, expecting the usual cliche of late-girl-goes-to-school-with-bread-on-her-mouth.

School was starting about one and a half hour later, so that means no cliche. I should be grateful, though. It was my first day. 'Supposed to be a good thing I'm not late.

There's no stopping me though!

I jumped out of the bed excitedly, and quickly took a shower. I raced downstairs. Mom and little Lenka was on the table, eating breakfast. "Rin? You're early today." My mom, Lily, said, putting bread on my plate.

"Yeah," I said, tidying my bow. As I sat down, I noticed something strange. "Are-are? Where's dad?"

Mom turned to me, her eyes filled with flames of anger. "Y-Your dad! I found ero magazines under the bed last night! How could he betray me like that?! So I locked him-"

"B-But Lily! I'm a grown man! Wouldn't it be weird if I don't read ero?" Dad's panicked voice was heard from behind a locked door. Mom pouted and flipped the eggs she was cooking. "Moumou! But Nero, you have me! You don't need ero magazines!"

"But the ero magazines were of you!" Dad reasoned. Yeah, with her beautiful, long, blond hair and fair skin, my Mom's a model for tons of magazines. Yet dad lets her and she has a family. Don't ask. That's why my goal in life is to "Not become like Mom"

"Y-You could've just asked if you wanted nudes of me!" Mom said, putting eggs on her plate. Oh God, Lenka really shouldn't be hearing this. No, no, as a good kid, I shouldn't be hearing this. "Breakfast! At least bring me breakfast! I need to go to work, remember?"

"..."

"..."

"... No."

"KILL ME! YOU WANT TO KILL ME, HUH?!"

Too tired to listen to Mom and Dad's 'argument', I patted Lenka's head and put the bread on my mouth. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to skoowl!" I said, my mouth full.

"Nn? But school's only starting an hour later!" Mom stated, pointing at the clock.

"B-But I wanna go to school with bread on my mouth like one of those girls in shoujo mangas!"

"Naw, your boobs aren't big enough for that." Mom munched on her omelet, eyeing my... Flat chest. "W-wha-?! RACIST! RACIST MOM RIGHT THERE! As a mom, should you really be saying that?"

"Normal is overrated." Mom said, gulping her mineral water. Lil' Lenka hit the table with her spoon repeatedly, laughing. "Ovew-waytwed! Ovew-watwed, ovew-watwed, ovew-wated!"

"Well not normal means you're crazy!" I pointed out, opening the door. Without waiting for an answer, I ran out of my house and put the bread on my mouth.

"Good morning!" During the way to school, I found Len, Miku and Mikuo walking together. As soon as she saw me, Miku ran to me and gave me a death-hug, while Len hold his mouth, laughing.

"What's syo funnyw?" I glared at him. Len wouldn't answer and instead turned away. Mikuo sighed and looked at Miku, to which Miku responded by shooting a "huh"

"Err... Rin." Mikuo called out. I turned to him, glaring. "... What's with the bread on your mouth?"

"Oh, I wanna be like one of those girls on shoujo mangas that are late and going to school with bread on their mouth!"

"THAT'S ONLY IF IT'S NOT FRENCH BREAD!" Len pointed out, ruffling my hair. Now, now, before you mumble something silly like we're dating or something, Len and I have been best friends since we're on diapers so this kind of thing is normal for us. While Len met Miku, I met Miku's twin Mikuo at Elementary School, and ever since then we're all together.

As I saw Len's grinning face, I pouted. Putting the bread back on my mouth, I said, "You could've said so in the beginning!"

"Ready for your first day at Voca High, Rinny?" Miku asked as she started walking. I nodded, not wanting to feel the lonely feeling of no bread in my mouth.

"They say the seniors there are cute." Len said as he started daydreaming.

"If you're gonna think about boobs while walking, you're gonna bump into a pole." Mikuo teased.

"Wh-Wha-! Who would think about such things?!" Len said in his defense. Mikuo face-palmed and grinned. Mikuo liked proving people wrong. "Len, your face was red and you were squeezing two invisible things in front of you."

"G-Gah, whatever!" Len pouted, and me, Miku, and Mikuo laughed. Miku and I were used to Len being perverted, so even as girls, we weren't offended. Well I was offended, a bit, due to my flat chest but I was used to it.

As the sun started shining even brighter, Miku told us all to hurry to school. You could say I looked like a shoujo manga heroine. With french bread. Because normal bread is too mainstream.

But... I stopped to feel the heat of the sun shining down on me. What is this... Feeling? The words, they were at the tip of my mouth, but I couldn't remember them. I shooked my head. Probably just my feelings.

* * *

"Hey guys, how's the school?" Mikuo asked, sitting next to Miku. Me, Miku, Len and Mikuo were at the canteen. Len and I sat next to each other, with Miku in front of Len and Mikuo beside Miku. I was eating sandwich with orange jam, good food.

"Agh! That teacher, Meiko-sensei, was creepy as f*ck, she actually flirted with me!" Len said, shivering. He took another bite from his banana. Unn... Len biting... Bananas... No, Rin, dirty thoughts are not allowed until you're 18!

"Well your fault for being such a shota!" Miku teased, sticking her tounge. Len choked on his banana and immediately drank water. He glared at Miku. "I'm not a shota!"

"Len, we've had this conversation a million times. Look at your face. You're obviously a shota." I said, giggling. Miku flashed me a look and laughed.

"O-Oi, Mikuo! Help me out here!" Len pleaded at Mikuo, who was quiet the whole time. "Actually, Len, when I 'accidentally' typed Len Kagamine R-18 on google, there were pictures of-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Len shouted and covered his ears. I nudged Len's arm and giggled. "Oh my, Len, your shotaness is known throughout the internet."

"... I'm not a shota..." Len pouted, looking down at his banana. Mikuo laughed and ate his chicken curry. Unn... Chicken... "You know, posing like that only makes you look more like a shota."

"GAH!" Len bumped his head onto the table, giving up.

"Anyway, what clubs are y'all going to join?" Miku asked, sipping her leek juice. I didn't even know those thing existed. Len recovered from his so-called state and sat up. "Swim club for sure!"

"But Len, you don't have the abs to make it." Mikuo teased. "I THOUGHT THIS CONVERSATION WAS OVER!"

"Anyway, Miku's joining the cooking club. Me? I don't know yet." Mikuo said, completely ignoring Len. I nodded and took Miku's note of clubs that suddenly appeared for the author's convenience. "Let's see... I'm probably joining the kendo club."

"Unn! If it's you, Rin, you'd probably make it." Miku smiled. Mikuo and Len stared at me. "...Eh? Why do I feel like there's a hidden meaning to what Miku said?"

"You're eating a sandwich, Rin." Len said, growing closer to me, also completely ignoring what I asked.

"... Unn." I answered, taking another bite.

"You have fries, but you're eating sandwich." Len said, grinning.

"... Unn...?"

"SO THEY'RE MINE!" As I was about to take another handful of fries, Len took them and put them on his mouth.

"LEN! HOW DARE YOU?!" I started strangling him. "R-Rin-sama, I'm ch-"

"CHOKE! CHOKE! GO DIE, YOU FREAKING FRIES-STEALING PRICK!" I said, but then let go of his neck because Miku and Mikuo told me to. As soon as my hand left his neck, Len gulped down his mineral water.

"GAH! I REALLY COULD'VE DIED, YA KNOW?!" Len said, rubbing his sore neck hurtfully. "...And you dare show such disrespect even though this kind Rin-sama allowed you to live?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, RIN-SAMA!" Len started kneeling at me. I sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to buy more fries."

"I-I can buy them for y-"

"You'd get the flavor wrong." I sighed.

I walked to the potatoes stand.

"Excuse me, I'd like-"

"-fries with the cheese flavor."

"..."

"..."

I looked at my right. A stranger looking almost like me was standing there. His honey-blond hair looked the same as mine, and he was also wearing the same hairclips as me. The guy looked like the guy version of me. Pretty hot, I must say.

But he was copying my look. You do not get by copying Kagane Rin's look.

"Y-You! You're copying my look! What kind of guy wears hair-clips anyway?!" I barked, pointing my finger at him.

"Heh." He turned to look at me. He stared at my green tie, so I looked at his tie. It was blue, which means... "A freshman. I'm your upperclassmen. Watch your words."

"Wh-What! Just because you're my senpai doesn't give you the right to be rude to me!"

"Rude?" He turned to me, his eyes uninviting. "You're the one rude."

"E-Excuse me, you two..." The potato seller turned to us. "There's only one cheese fries so... Umm..."

I bit my lips. There was no way this rude as hell senpai can give me-

"She gets it." The stranger said unexpectedly. I turned to him, dumbfounded. The seller gave me the fries. "V-Very well. Miss..?"

"Ah, yes, of course." I gave the seller money and took my fries.

"Rinto Gamine. Remember my name. You now owe me fries." The stranger said, walking away. I stared at the bag of fries in my hand that were apparently a 'gift' for me. The strange feeling I felt that morning washed over me again. Only this time I remember what it was called. "Deja... Vu..."

"What's that?" Senpai turned around.

"N-Nothing! I just said I won't lose to you, Rinto-senpai!" I said, putting pressure on the word 'senpai' "Also, I'm Kagane Rin! Remember that!"

"Heh." Senpai smirked and turned. He disappeared among the crowds

* * *

As I returned to the table, Len was still sulking, while Miku and Mikuo had worried look on their faces. I sat down and ate my fries. "Nn? What's wrong?"

"R-Rin... The stranger you were with, he's an upperclassmen right...?" Miku said slowly, carefully. She read the notes on her hand carefully and Mikuo leaned over to look. He nodded at Miku.

"Yes...?" I said. "Why?"

"Err... What's his name?" Miku asked. Before I could answer, Mikuo sighed and gave Miku's note to me. There was this chart, there were names of the clubs and beside it is the club's president's name.

I carefully studied the paper and searched for the kendo club. I gulped. So that was why Miku and Mikuo were so worried.

_._

_._

_._

_Music Club: Aoki Lapis_

_Kendo Club: Rinto Gamine_

_Newspaper Club: Neru Akita_

_._

_._

_._

"That's your mentor, _dumbass_!"

* * *

_**Whoa, another new story, sorry! I promise I'll be updating my other stories. Just lacking a bit imagination, but I'll get there! I'm at a new school, so I've been busy. I hardly have any time to watch anime. **_

**_But anyway, this is _not_ a normal high school story. Expect plot twists ahead. Because, I repeat, the plot is actually kind of deep, to me. So do NOT expect this to be a normal high school fic. _**

**_Anyway, RinXLen is my OTP but I also love RinXRinto because, Darling was a stupid song that made me like RinXRinto! So anyway, vote on the poll on my profile, for this fic, is it gonna be RinXLen or RinXRinto? The poll will be closed on Chapter 5 _**

**_Expect Chapter 2 in, Idk, depends on how many reviews I get, I guess. _**

**_-Skye_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Restart**_

_**[Chapter 2]**_

_**PichutheMadHatter: Hehe, thanks for reviewing! I have to say, CUTE PEN NAME! xDD Also, we'll see about that. I love RinXLen, it's my OTP, but I can't help liking RinXRinto, too, so… *dives into a pool of chocolate***_

_**Alerise Kryse: First of all, thanks for reviewing! Also, yeah! I also feel like that too! I'm glad you understand! So sign in/sign up and vote, Alerise-san(can I call you that)! **_

_**Thanks to y'all silent readers, too!**_

* * *

"D-Does it matter?!" I exclaimed, slamming the table with my hand. Before Miku, or Mikuo, had any chance to answer me, I quickly added, "I'll just join another club!"

"Yeah, that'd be easy!" Len said sarcastically. I glared at him and slammed his head to his own bento. Len screamed. Miku and Mikuo watched us, sweat-dropping. I said sweetly, "And who gave you permission to speak, Len-kun?"

"R-Rin, Len's actually right. What other talents do you, err… have?" Miku said, showing her notebook to me. I snatched the notebook. It can't be! Out of these clubs, there has to be something else perfect for me besides the Kendo Club!

"L-Look here! The handicrafts club!" I shoved the notebook to Miku and Mikuo's faces. The two looked at me with faces that showed complete disinterest. Mikuo said, "You can't even sew even if your life depends on it."

"C-Cooking club?"

"Don't you remember the first and last time you cooked nearly killed-"

"Swim club!"

"Requires a minimum height of 150."

"Drama club!"

"You can't even lie to your mother about eating your own vegetables."

"Wrestling Club!"

"Just because you like to do amateur smackdowns doesn't mean you can wrestle."

"Chess club!"

"You don't even know how to play chess."

"Baseball Club!"

"Requires a cute face."

"WHY?!"

"Basketball club!"

"Also requires a minimum height of 150."

"You know what? Shut up!" I pouted, returning the notebook back to Miku. Mikuo, Miku, and Len looked at me worriedly. "Why do I suck so bad at everything? Do I not have any talent?"

"You do play games all day." Len stucked his tongue out. I turned to my idiotic best friend and gently nudged his elbow. "Idiot."

"Go join the kendo club. I'll rush over to you after Swim Club's over. If Miku and Mikuo can join us, they will, too." Len said, grinning. I blinked before a lightbulb clicked in my head. "Hey, how come this shota can join?"

"Completely ignoring me?!"

"Actually, Len is 150 cm. Exactly 150 cm. Ain't that right, Len-kun?" Mikuo suddenly approached Len and nudged him, a pink sparkly aura forming around them. I blushed. I-Is this, err… shounen-ai? No, Rin, stuff like that are R-18! "Yeah, and move over, what's this sickening aura between us?!"

"Hey, that's no fair! Len and I are practically twins, so how come he's higher than me?!" I frowned, eating my cheese fries. Len looked at me and slammed the table. "Wait, twins?!"

"Ooh, shota's got brother-zoned!"

"Well, I mean we do look a lot like each other…"

"If you think we look alike, check out that Rinto-senpai!" Len pointed at the fries stand, "He even wears the same hair clip as you! You two are pretty much the gender-bends of each other."

"Well," I said and stopped to think. Len was right. Rinto and I look so alike it's scary. What if he's like… My long lost brother? Was that possible? No, Lily never told me anything about ever having sperm-producing Rin. "I do rather be twins with him rather than you!"

"Hey! Well whatever. Besides, absolutely no way am I siblings with someone like you!"

"What's that supposed to-?!"

"That's true, though." Mikuo suddenly jumped into our conversation. He sipped his leek juice and smiled. "You two look a damn lot like each other. But beside your looks, absolutely nothing about you two are the same. Look, a tomboy girl and a girly guy, athletic and a lazy-ass, smart and dumb. Why is it that you two can look pretty much the same, yet act so differently?"

"…"

"Huh?" I blinked. Rinto was saying a lot of crazy shit I didn't understand. The heck was this guy talking about? For all I know, it was Mikuo agreeing to something, then…Well, I was lost after that. Mikuo smiled defeatedly and sipped his juice again. "It was nothing. Never-mind."

"So you're joining the kendo club, then?" Miku smiled softly, finishing her sandwich. I sighed and slammed my head to the table. "…Oh yeah… Why'd you have to remind me, oh Miku-sama?"

Miku giggled and Len poked me, asking me why I called Miku with "_-sama_" but never showed any respect for him whatsoever, and I responded by kneeing him. As we all laughed and joked, I didn't notice the pair of turquoise eyes looking at me silently.

* * *

"Let's see… Abandoned building behind the school? Seems a bit creepy." I thought out-loud, heading towards the school backyard. Man, Voca High really is big. I wonder why is the kendo club even there?

_*tweak tweak* _

Is that bush moving? Awkward. It's probably just a rabbit or something. I can act all cute like, "Oh no! What is that?" and be all surprised when it turns out it's just a harmless little animal. All right, go.

"B-Boo!"

"Oh noo!" I screamed. Wait… I blinked as I studied it closer. "HUMAN! AN ACTUAL LIVING HUMAN! AHHHH!"

"M-Miss?" A pair of adorable eyes stared at me. I looked closer at the human-no, humans. They were two people, a little girl and a little boy. I shooked my head. Harmless, after all. From the looks of it, the two looked like middle-schoolers. "Are you two lost?"

"Hey, I don't think she remembers us." The young boy frowned, crossing his hands across his chest. The girl looked at the boy and smiled softly, almost apologetically, even. She then whispered softly, "Of course not. Why'd we even think she'd even recognize us?"

"I'm sorry." I said, a bit annoyed. Did these two know talking about someone when they're right in front of you isn't polite?! "Am I supposed to recognize you?"

The little girl opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the boy. "No, no, I'm sorry."

"Well," I smiled, reaching out my hand, "Rin. Kagamine Rin at your service!"

"K-Kaii… Yuuki." The girl took my hand and a bit unsurely, but sincerely smiled. I grinned back at her. The boy beside Yuuki looked at my hand hesitantly and then slowly placed his hand on top of Yuuki's. "Oliver."

"Are you two middle-schoolers lost? Or looking for your older sibling?" I guessed, putting my hand under my chin.

"Middle-schoolers? I guess we look like that, yeah." Yuuki pouted, biting her thumb. Oliver took a moment to study what Yuuki was doing. He took her hand and held it. "Don't complain! This is the first time we interacted with her in this form!"

These two… Do they really think I can't hear them? The heck they're saying since earlier though.. About me not recognizing them, interacting with me in this form? They look like they can't answer me, and they don't look like they're lying either. What, are these two aliens? Looking at them, I still don't think I've met them before. Although, looking at the brunette and the blondie talking with each other, it does seem like…

**[I'm sorry. So, so sorry.] **

**[You should've listened to us.] **

What was that? I blinked. Something unclear flashed in my mind. I shook my head. Probably just me making weird assumptions.

"Lost… Rather than us, you look like you're lost, Senpai." Oliver said. Ooh! The joy of being called 'Senpai' really isn't something you should underestimate! I've never been called 'Senpai before', so this is really making me happy. "I'm sorry, say that last word again."

"S-Senpai?"

"What? Speak up darling, granny can't hear."

"Senpai."

"Huuh?"

"Senpai!"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Are you lost… or something… Senpai?" This time, Yuuki was the one asking. I sighed apologetically and stared at the notebook Miku gave me. "Actually… Yeah. I'm looking for a building behind the school…? Well, not like you two can actually-"

"I know exactly where that is! The building used for Kendo Club, right?" Oliver pointed his hand at me. I nodded, a bit interested. Yuuki and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. They took my hand and pulled me. "Let's go, then, Rin-senpai!"

* * *

"E-Excuse me!" I said, knocking on the suspicious building's door. The door opened softly, and Rinto's annoyed face appeared. He had sweat dripping down from his chin, and hair. His aquamarine eyes look tired, and his hair was messy. He looked, well, hot.

"Oh, great, little Ms. Obnoxious is here." Rinto sighed, trying to close the door again. I panicked and stopped him in the middle of it. Rinto looked at me, wondering what the heck I was doing. Sweating bullets, I was finally able to say, "Good morning! This little Ms. Not-so Obnoxious wants to join the Kendo Club, Senpai."

"Haa?" Rinto suddenly said loudly. I blinked. Before I could ask him what the heck was he doing, Rinto continued, "I don't see any little Ms. Not-so Obnoxious. The only thing in front of me is obnoxious."

"Hey!" A vein popped in my head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you want to join the club, right?" Rinto looked at me uninterestedly. I flashed a big smile and nodded. Rinto held the door open. "Come inside then."

The inside surprisingly looked decent. Way, way better than I would've expected from looking at the outside. It was empty, though. Rinto can't possibly be managing the club alone, right? Besides, I think clubs with no members get distinguished. Still looking around, I asked him, "Where is everyone?"

"It's not club activity day. I'm just here for training." Rinto said as he searched for some stuff in a wooden wardrobe. I tilted my head to the side and asked him, "Isn't it lonely though? Training on your own?"

"Stop being dramatic." Rinto said and threw some stuff at me, "Fangirls come here to watch me from time to time."

I pocked up the things Rinto threw at me. Kendo clothes… I think. I looked at Rinto. He was using the wooden sword, training silently. With sweat again dripping from everywhere, and his tired yet fired up face, I could definitely see fangirls swarming up around him. I have to say, I look fine as a boy. Well, that's to be expected.

"Umm…Where do I change?" I asked after noticing there were no other doors except the one who led to outside. Rinto stopped training for a second to look at me. "Right there."

"EHHHH?!" I jolted. Was this guy for real? He really expected me to change right in front of him?! Rinto simply looked at me uninterestedly and closed his ears using his hand. "Sheesh, no need to be so loud. Don't worry, even if they don't fit, I have a few more at the wardrobe. Mmm… For someone your size, though... I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind-"

"Unnh…? Wait, that's not the problem here!" I tried to make sense to the dude. Rinto clasped his hands as if he just got something. "I see. I'm sorry I wasn't understanding. You're a girl, so this must be pretty important."

I looked at him, trying not to spill tears of joy. Did this guy actually understan-

"I think we have a sport bra-"

"ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH, JUST TURN AROUND, THAT'LL BE ENOUGH!" I cut him in the middle of his sentence, snapping. I'm sure I didn't want to know how he would've completed the sentence, anyway. Rinto rolled his eyes and turned around. "Who would be interested in flat chests, anyway?"

"Fyi, I'm growing! I've been-Oi, don't turn around! I'm not done!"

"I wasn't… going to turn around… I was just feeling itchy. Also, not done yet? It's been at least 5 minutes. Women sure take their time. Growing? At a very slow rate, apparently. How old are you, 15? 16? All those years and you've only developed... You should drink more milk if you want to please men." Rinto said a lot of things that I lost him in the middle of it.

"You were feeling itchy? Really? You don't sound sure. Also, 5 to 15 minutes is completely normal to change clothes." I snapped back at him, only responding to half of his paragraph because I didn't understand the rest. I was sure it was insult, though. "Itchy, curious, same thing. I only shower for 15 minutes, how's that?" He mumbled the first part quickly.

"Mou, whatever! I'm done here, so hurry and teach me kendo!"

"About time, Kagamine," Rinto said as he walked up to me and handed over to me a wooden sword, "All right, so firstly you hold it like this."

Rinto said some more things after that, things I didn't care enough to listen to. He was so close to me, it was weird. First time I've actually been that close to a guy other than my family and Len-who is an exception. I could feel his rough hand that was used to treating things harshly trying to be soft in dealing with mine. I guess Rinto's really a gentle guy, although he didn't show it. I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck, a ticklish, warm feeling.

"Are you listening?" Rinto pulled away, glaring daggers at me. I blinked. Was I actually cherishing my moment with this guy? This cocky, perverted upperclassman? There has got to be something wrong with me. "Of course I was!"

"Then demonstrate what I just told you."

"…Umm!"

* * *

"And then, obviously, you have no idea what to do and simply wave your sword around like how you see people do in movies." Len guessed, taking a bite out of his banana mochi. Len and I were talking together home. Miku and Mikuo would've come with us, but Miku wasn't done and Mikuo wanted to wait for his twin.

"Len!" I pouted, "I didn't raise you to have this sort of attitude!"

"Train?" Len looked at me weirdly. "You make it sound like I'm your dog or something."

"Aren't you, though? My pet."

"NO!"

"Well, never-mind," I sighed, my mind trailing off to what happened earlier. I could still remember Rinto's warm chest close to me. I shook my head, trying to burn that image off my head. "You're right about what happened next, though, and then, he scolded me and made me read a book about kendo for at least half an hour! I mean, who does that?!"

"I'm sure you would, if you were a club president." Len shrugged nonchalantly. I turned my head to me, and as I caught the tiny smile he tried to hide, realized he was joking. I pouted. "Well, if I was so bad at my club, how was your day?"

"Amazing!" Len's eyes immediately sparkled. Like, I'm not even over-exaggerating, literally, it sparkled. I could've sworn there were glitters. "The teachers were nice to me for some reason-minus that creepy Meiko-sensei, and the swim club was awesome! Voca High has a really large pool. They also have a kiddy pool next to it! There were like, hot-I mean cute, yeah, cute-girls there, and! I also learned I've grown a bit taller, and-"

"SHUT UP! NO WANTED TO KNOW!"

"YOU ASKED BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE PRICK? DO YOU WANT TO ROLL BACK HOME?"

"THAT THREAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"IT DOESN't HAVE TO MAKE SENSE FOR IT TO BE SCARY!"

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED WHEN I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS?!"

"STOP SHOUTING, DUMBASS!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED SHOUTING, IDIOT!"

"ENOUGH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I snapped and punched Len. The little kid fainted. I sighed and noticed the ramen shop just a few meters away from us. Was it new? I never noticed it before. I eyed my unconscious friend and heard my stomach rumbling. Pulling Len, I mumbled, "Your treat, baka."

I sat Len on a chair and sat in front of him. I ordered ramen for the two of us and ate mine before Len came to. When he did, he didn't even question anything and just went along eating his bowl of ramen. "My treat, huh?"

"Yeap." I slurped my ramen. "Your fault my mood worsened, Lenny-kins."

"Sorry, Rinny." Len said, ordering seconds for both me and him. "That Rinto though... You're sure interested in him, huh. He looks a darn lot like you, though, Rin, what if you two were related? That'd be incest, right?"

"Interested? Definitely not on that son of a bitch." I said, not exactly lying yet not exactly telling the truth either. Interested wasn't the exact word, more like, want-to-kill-that-living-shit, maybe. "He doesn't look like me, he's just copying my look. Incest? Everybody loves incest. Incest is wincest, right?"

"You sure sound interested." Len said, preparing his chopsticks for he saw the two bowls of ramen heading our way. As soon as they arrived, he and I dug in. "Since he was here before you, you'd be the one copying his looks. Everybody loves incest? Your pa-err… The 'parents' of you two wouldn't have liked it."

"Are you trying to worsen my mood again, Len?"

"SORRY SORRY I'M SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN."

"Why are you so against it, anyway? Me and Rinto, I mean." I asked out-loud without thinking. I turned my gaze to my blond-haired friend. Len looked like he was in a bad mood, a really, really bad mood. He was eating his ramen very slowly, his lips curled into a thin frown. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Len immediately answered, taking a bite out of his ramen. Len stopped for a second, staring into space, then put his head on his hand, hiding his mouth for whatever reason. Before I had the chance to react to it, Len mumbled, "Kind of."

"Huh?"

"I mean," Len snapped, looking straight at me, his aquamarine orbs staring right into mine. I could see his cheeks tinted with a bit of pink, which means what he was going to say was quite embarrassing for him. I gulped.

"You've only met this guy for what-a day, and the whole day he's on your mind the whole day!" Len started confessing, "And I'm here beside you-since, since before you even learned how to talk-and still, you think about him more than me-if you think about me at all, that is. I can't say I'm jealous you're finally liking someone, but I am a bit mad you're judging him too quickly."

"I don't like him, Len." I said out-loud, and as soon as I did, wondered if it was true. I stood up and cupped Len's cheeks. I looked at him right in the eye. "I know I don't."

"Weally?" Len lifted one of his eyebrows teasingly. I let go of his face and sat down. "I'm not even comfortable with him. I dislike him. He's cocky, and annoying, and just downright mean! I hate you, Len, but I'm indifferent about him."

"Indifferent," Len couldn't help smiling as he sat down, and I smiled back because I knew what he was going to say, "The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifferent. So if you hate me, that means you still care."

"Guess so," I shrugged and ate more of my ramen. "Geez, first time I've seen you that emotional, Lenny-kins. If you were like that every day, I wouldn't need to watch soap operas at home anymore. Try to go down on the hormones, puberty boy."

Len didn't reply, so I looked up to see him and rested my gaze on his aquamarine eyes. Len had this gigantic smile on his face I've never seen before. I blinked. Before I could ask what the fuck was up with him, Len chuckled and ruffled my hair. "_Yes, Princess." _

* * *

**_THAT WAS SO LONGG! Did that make sense more? I promise it'll all come to together at some point. Tell me what are you guys expecting, and what do you want to see by the way! Oh, I changed my mind. The poll will be closed after chapter 3, so... Yeah. Don't forget to check out my other stories! Fav and/or follow if you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review! JAA!_**

**_Chocolatey Delicious,_**

**_SKye_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Rin." _

_He called out my name, and I turned to him. He grinned at me, his face shining brightly like the sun. I would never doubt him. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't ever, and couldn't, doubt the words coming out of his mouth. _

_"I love you." _

_He said softly, and somehow, hearing the words I've heard from him a million times, my heart broke from it's steady beat and started ticking faster than the second hand of the clock__. He gently took my hand and locked his eyes with mine. I shook my head as I recalled our situations, and what we should be doing. And that our relationship, was something even more taboo than simply forbidden. _

_"…But we can't." _

_Hearing me say that, a sad, understanding smile curled on his lips. He let go of my hand and looked down, his bangs covering his face. I started to notice his gradually disappearing figure, and fearing him slipping from me entirely, I reached out for his hands. He turned away from me, his back facing me, as he repeated the words I said just a few seconds ago. _

_"…We can't." _

_I was stunned for a bit, but then he turned to me again, his face almost transparent this time. I knew he was going away. I knew once he did it, there was no turning back. His gentle fingers have nearly lost all of it's warmth, as they lifted my chin and made me look at him. _

_"It's okay." He whispered to my lips, and I closed my eyes. "If it's another bad end, then I'll just repeat it. As many times as I have to, even if there's actually no true ending, I'll create one somehow. A place where we can stay together, I promise I'll find it." _

_I felt something soft pressing on my lips as the warmth of the tip of his fingertips slipped away__. I wanted to burn it to my memory, his smiling face, his warmth, his soft lips, everything about him. A memory, that I knew would both keep me sane, and make me insane, eternally. _

* * *

"YOU MORONN! THERE ARE NO SHOUJO MANGA CLICHES ON THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"There's a lot of them!" I quickly rolled from my bed, as a defense from the ice cold water that was about to be thrown at me. I quickly focused my gaze at my morning enemy, Mamazilla #063 that was ready with a bucket of water. I smirked. Did she think the same strategy was going to work with me twice?

"I see you've improved, _My Daughter_!" The enemy started preparing to throw her weapon. I dodged as quickly as I could, making #063 glare at me, before smiling evilly. "Fast. But not fast enough!"

"?!" Comical marks started appearing on top of my head as #063 threw her bucket of water at me super quickly-even though at the time everything was slow-motion to me. I gasped as I stared at my now see-through clothing.

"Your friends are waiting for you, 20-years-too-late-Rin." Mom said all dramatically as she opened the door-

"So that means your age is 3-"

-and closed it shut.

The way she opened and closed it were total opposites, though.

What the fuck was that dream? It seemed like that part of novel where the main protagonist remembers something, but not really, and flashbacks about it more or less. If this was a shounen manga, the flag for a new character had just been raised. But this ain't one, so what was that?

I shook my head and quickly changed my clothes. Showering was way too much of a bother, and it takes too long. Besides, my armpits smelled like sheer awesomeness, and Len and the others were waiting. I quickly dashed downstairs after changing my clothes.

"Breakfast~?" I asked in a sing-song voice, seeing Mom putting delicious-looking pancakes on Dad's plate and a bowl of hot porridge on Lenka's plate. Mom turned her head back to the frying pan that smelled so good, making me stick my head out to her.

"Don't get one." Mom said in a way-too-innocent voice, putting the ham she was cooking earlier on her own plate. Before I could ask why, she quickly glared at my dad, all while stuffing ham to her mouth. "Ne, don't you think asking a woman's age is so-o rude these days? I'm so glad you don't do that-ah, although you do know what'll happen if you do, right?"

"What?! Is that why I didn't get-Gah, technically, I didn't even _ask_ your age!"

"Y-Yes, of course… Rude, very rude… R-Ridiculous people these days, yeah…"

"COMPLETELY IGNORING ME?!" I slammed the table in shock. "AND DAD, AT LEAST BE A BIT MORE ALPHA!"

"Apha?" Lenka looked up to me, her eyes adorably curious and somewhat shining. I sighed and ruffled my little sister's hair. Honestly, dealing with so much when she can't even pronounce words…

"Gah, whatever, I'm leaving." I announced even though they probably didn't care. As I reached for the doorknob, on the corner of my eye, I noticed money suspiciously taped to the wall beside my door. I turned my gaze to my mom, to find her flushed and then quickly turned away. I smiled, took the money, and went out, mumbling "Thank you."

* * *

"So long! We waited at the meeting spot but you didn't come! You know, there's a limit to how brain-dead a person can be!" Len whined, tucking his hands into his pocket. Mikuo, who was beside him, sneered at me, as if agreeing to what Len had said.

"I woke up late! If my mom hadn't woken me up, I would've still be sleeping right now! On second thought, that sounds way better than engaging in this conversation!"

"You woke up late? There aren't any shoujo manga cliches on the second day of school, you know." Mikuo said, crossing his hands across his chest.

"I KNOW! And why does everyone keep repeating that? Do I look that desperate?"

"…"

"…"

"At least say something!"

"…Well, ye-"

"Don't say it _now!" _

"Damn it, Rin, stop it, it's still morning and you're already giving me a headache!"

"Oh really? Well, have you counted the number of times you gave me a headache?"

"Actually, none, you have a strong head."

"Why did _you_ reply, Mikuo? Miku, contain your twin-eh, where's Miku?"

"Hell if I know." Len shrugged and turned to Mikuo. "Only Mikuo came this morning. He said he saw Miku with a guy yesterday... Or something. Mikuo probably got all overprotective and angry and left Miku this morning."

"Just because Miku was with a guy?" I narrowed my eyes at Mikuo. "What the hell, you creepy sis-com?!"

"Yeah, you don't even know if Miku actually likes that guy. He might just be her mentor or something." Len sighed and threw his hands to the back of his head. "Man, guys with creepy sister complexes are the worst."

"I don't have a sister complex!" Mikuo stuck out his tongue. "It's nothing incest-like and creepy, it's just… Miku is my only family, after all. If anything happened to her…"

_I'd be all alone. _

Len and I went silent hearing Mikuo's unsaid words. Miku and Mikuo's dad died when they were still on their mother's belly, and their mother died when she gave birth of them. The hospital sent them to a horrible orphanage that treated them poorly, which they escaped from when they were five. The couple who are taking care of them now, had the wife diagnosed with an unhealthy… disease-thing that made her unable to bear a child. The couple found Miku and Mikuo alone in the snow, and took them in.

Parents, aunts, uncles, families, they had none of those things.

To the two, they only had each other.

"…Must've been hard on you."

"…Unn. Sorry, Big Brother-san."

"The hell, you bastards…" Mikuo let out a forced, dry laughter. "Don't go mocking me and then pitying me…"

The three of us walked in a comfortable silence. Maybe I liked it that way. With the two of them, even the somewhat-crowded silence was comfortable. With the complete wordless Len and Mikuo, my mind trailed off to my dream last night. The face and the voice was a blur, or more like… In my dream, I knew exactly who he was, and the situation; you know, stuff that you somehow know in a dream.

Although, if there was one thing I remembered about that dream,

_The guy's eyes, _

_was a gorgeous shade of aquamarine blue. _

"Oy, pay attention to where you're going!"

A sudden bump and a harsh voice suddenly woke me from my thoughts.

I quickly looked up to see a guy with the same school uniform as mine-except for the tie, which meant that he was an upperclassmen. Under his foot-actually, kind of like beside his shoes, with it's insides all scrawled on top of his shoes, was a cup of what appeared to be coffee. His face looked pissed as hell, which I guess meant I bumped into him earlier and made him spill his coffee.

"I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention nex-"

"Watch your tone, underclassman! Who the hell do you think you are?!" He suddenly grabbed ahold of my tie, making me turn to him. On the corner of my eye, I could see Len and Mikuo about to kick this guy's ass, but I gestured for them not to do anything. "See, look at this spilled coffee! This is special, premium coffee with extra cream and sugar and a little of vanilla extract! How am I supposed to buy again, huh?!"

"I'll… pay you later, I guess?"

"You guess?!" The disgusting son-of-a-bitch literally spat on my face. He suddenly grinned as if an idea just popped on his head. He prepared his hand to punch me, and I sharpened my eyes, ready to break free and beat this upperclassman-along with Len and Mikuo, who I could see was almost failing to hold themselves back. "Let's see if there's any next ti-"

"Picking on freshmen on their second day? No wonder our school has such a bad reputation." A masculine voice interrupted the guy. Before I could take in what was happening, a single punch sent the guy who had me on his hands flying, and all of a sudden I could feel myself on a rough guy's arms.

"Wha…?"

"Oi, get your hands off Rin!"

"Rin's mentor… was it?"

I quickly turned my head upwards to see my so-called savior. And there he was, on all his glory, his eyes as bored-looking as ever and his lips curled into an annoying, cocky, straight line, his honey-blond hair glistening under the morning sun. Damn, hot-guy-me looking as fine as ever.

"Fuck off!" I jumped out of Rinto's arms, pissed, "I didn't need your help, _Senpai_."

"Even if she did, me and Mikuo are here to help her!" Len chimed in, glaring at Rinto. He half-awkwardly averted his eyes, and with his cheeks a bit flushed, for some reason, added, "And that bridal-style carrying was so unnecessary!"

"Yeah? Looked like you were in quite the pinch earlier." Rinto threw his arms to behind his head, unamused.

"What does that-?" Me and Len asked at the same time, only for Mikuo to interrupt us.

"It means you looked like you were in trouble… And he did save you, at least say thanks or something." Mikuo put his hands on his forehead as if he was talking with really, really stupid persons. Rinto and him gave him a mutual look of understanding, as if they were the only smart-enough person to understand what was going on. "How did you two even make it to high-school…"

"Don't make fun of us!"

"Must be tough on you, teal-haired-guy…"

"It's just Mikuo."

"Mikuo? Your name sounds like the girl from… Do you have sister named Miku?"

"Yes, she's my twi-I'm sorry, how do you know her, again?"

"I talked with her yesterday-ah."

A dark aura formed between Rinto and Mikuo, despite the fact they were both smiling a bit too-widely. I sneaked a glance at Len, but he started grinning as if he was watching his favorite soap opera.

"Hm, hitting on a freshman you just met? You really aren't any better than the guy earlier, huh~?" Mikuo said in a singsong voice with a killing intent sneaked in it.

"We were just talking, she accidentally splashed water on me. A sister-complex, eh? Now, now, with an attitude like that, are you sure you're going to get lots of friends~?"

"Talking? She looked too happy for you two to just be talking."

"Maybe because you never let her talk to anyone, selfish brother~?"

"M-Miku said that?!" Mikuo's killing intent dropped, and instead, a gloomy aura started surrounding him. Rinto started smirking, and saying something I didn't care enough to listen to.

"Hey, Len, remind me again how you and Miku got to be friends…"

"Who know-"

"Damn it, Miku has no ride to school!" Mikuo suddenly said out-loud, checking his watch and his phone. He immediately ran back to his house, mumbling things I didn't catch. I wonder if Mikuo really does have a sister complex. He's been overprotective of Miku ever since I could remember. Then again, remembering the number of times he had a girlfriend back in middle-school, I really don't think that's the case.

"White? Oi, white!"

"What the f-Don't get too close to Rin!"

I focused my gaze to find a pair of somewhat-startled aquamarine eyes staring back at me, suddenly replaced with an annoyed-looking one.

"I-huh?!"

"Your stomach just rumbled." Rinto, who was now beside Len, explained in a single sentence. Len, who was right in front of me, worriedly glanced over. "You didn't get breakfast this morning, did you? You did say you woke up late… Let's drop by a fast-food place, is there any around her-damn it, I only have 5 bucks on me right now…"

"I-It's okay, Len, I'll get something later at school?"

"You didn't bring any money either, huh…?"

"I-I did! I think."

"…"

"Make sure to properly thank me later, got it?" Rinto scratched his head, before giving Len a couple of dollars. He then all-casually turned around and started heading towards the school. "There's a McRonald's right around the corner. Get White some food, would ya, Shota?"

"Did you just call me a shota?!"

I blinked as I stared at Rinto's gradually disappearing figure. He did rescue me, and he also gave me money-I really don't get it, why was he being so nice to someone he's just met? I wanted to scream thank you, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Hey, Rin, why does he call you 'White' again?"

"That's…" To be honest, I really didn't remember. White, white, white… How could white in any way relate to me-

**[Oi-don't turn around!] **

**[I wasn't… going to turn around… I was just feeling itchy!] **

"Asshole!" I screamed, trying to get my voice to reach Rinto, "You _did_ turn around!"

* * *

**_Ughh, again, super long and probably sort of boring. *coughs* Anyway, the last part, in case you didn't get it… Rin changed in the kendo room Rinto was in, right? He said he didn't turn around, but he did, and "white" was the color of Rin's undergarments. _**

**_Also, I have my midterms next week, so wish me luck on that! So I might as well say this; I usually try to update one story on this account, and another one on my other account at the same time. To be honest, I try to update weekly, but... I almost always fail, so just… Don't expect anything… Not that anyone would expect anything from me… *coughs* _**

**_Don't forget, by the time I post the next chapter, you won't be able to choose which character will end up with Rin, so vote now on the poll on my profile! _**

**_Favorite and/or follow if you enjoyed, please! Leave me a review, because I really do enjoy reading them and it motivates me to make another chapter sooner, faster, yeah! If you have any interest in what else I might be working on, check out my profile! I write about Fairy Tail and Sket Dance on my Chocolatesaregood account, and Vocaloid on my other account, RinnyRinRinArmy. _**

**_See ya! _**

**_-Skye_**


End file.
